


Dinner at Næsheims

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Talk, Smut, Some Plot, evens horny ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak comes over for dinner with Even's parents and Even is just a little turned on





	1. Chapter 1

Isak was having his third dinner with Even's parents tonight. They asked to have him over for the weekend and it was Friday and he was heading over to their place now in his button down and black jeans and vans. The stage of nerves and anxiety he was used to twice before had faded and he was relatively comfortable with Even's parents by now.

He knocked on their front door, awaiting the opening. Even was on the other side as he smiled and pulled Isak inside, closing the door behind him. He leaned Isak against the door and kissed his lips.

"Even sweetie, Is that Isak?" His mom called out. Isak pulled back from the kiss, "Yes Mrs. Næsheim. Its me."

"Come in here, love." She called. "Later." Isak said, looking up at Even as he snuck under Even's arm and into the kitchen. Hi Mrs. Næsheim How have you been?" Isak asked as he took Even's mom into a hug.

"Doing well, just finishing dinner. How are you?" She asked stirring up the soup.

He nodded in response, "Im doing good, excited to have a meal cooked by a parent, who has some type of skill." He joked. "I can't do much."

"Where's your husband?" Isak asked curiously. 

"He is coming home from work.  Should be here soon. I had the day off luckily so I got started a bit early." She filled in information that wasn't necessary for her to share.

"Mom."Isak heard Even's voice behind him and watched as the boy stood in the doorway. "We're gonna go upstairs."  He said gesturing to the stairs. "Right?" Even asked raising his brows at Isak in question.

"I guess that's my cue." Isak smiled up at Mrs. Næsheim." 

"I get it, Even doesn't want me getting too friendly with his boyfriend. Be down in 10, boys." Even took Isak's hand and led him upstairs. Even pulled Isak in the room and closed the door behind him. As Even leaned in to kiss Isak, Isak ducked away from Even. "Babe, we're not doing anything at your parent's house. Especially not in 10 minutes."

Even pouted, slowly and attempting seductively to grab Isak's hands. "Ive been waiting for you to come over for hours. And I'm a little turned on. Please." He begged as he kissed Isak's cheek softly and down to his neck. He bought Isak's hand down to his erection, "I need attention. Give me attention." He dramatically whined.

"You're actually the worst."Isak laughed pulling his hand away and hopping on the bed. "No, Even. 10 minutes. Or like 8 now. What are we going to do in that time?"

"With how close I feel, it'll only take 4 minutes, tops."

Isak bust out in a cackle, "You should not feel proud for only lasting 4 minutes, Even. Dont ever share that with anyone else."

Even groaned, lying Isak back on the bed and climbing on top of him, "You're so mean to me. Just love me" Even groaned smuggling Isak into the bed. 

\-----------------------

Dinner went well, conversation flowed and the food was a hit. But Even would be the biggest and worst liar if he said that he still wasn't thinking about getting Isak alone in his bedroom.

"Even, babe. Please. We cant." Isak choked out. They were in a little too far now with Isak's dick in Even's mouth but Isak knew they couldn't do this here. With Isak's...habits. They would get caught. Isak looked down at his boyfriend who ignored his requests. He pulled him off of him as Even looked down at Isak, "Why are you stopping me now?"

"Even, if you keep doing this, we're gonna have sex and if we do, you know I can't be quiet.  This can't happen." He said obviously. "Once we get back to mine."

"It's okay if you're loud." Even replied as he kissed Isak's stomach, grinding his hips against his. "I want to hear you.  Please. Let me make love to you." Even begged as he sped up the pace of his hips. Even stared at Isak who was biting his lips, looking in between their pressed bodies and nodded.

Even took his time prepping his boy, who undeniably was loud but wasn't as bad as usual. He could tell he was holding back, which was fine. They didn't need any interruptions after Even worked so hard to convince Isak to get to this point.  


Even grabbed a condom out of his discarded pants and slipped it onto his cock. He kissed Isak's lips as he slowly pushed into Isak. The smaller boy let out a loud moan as he gripped Even's hair, "Even, not so fast, please." He begged. Even nodded as he took his time pushing fully inside Isak. Their bodies were pressed together with the blankets over their bodies. Even kissed and sucked on Isak's neck as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. 

"Oh fuck." Isak groaned as he wrapped his legs around Even's hips. The heat between their bodies was intense and could be filled in the air. Isak felt as if his body was vibrating with the feeling of Even inside of him. Isak continued to let out loud moans of satisfaction as Even fucked him. Isak gripped Even's hair as he tried to maintain his breathing through the heat and intoxication. Even picked up the pace of his hips as Isak groaned into his neck, "You feel so good." He breathed out. "Harder please." Isak begged.

Even gripped onto the headboard above Isak's head and held onto it as he fucked Isak harder upon his request. Isak gripped the sheets as he continued to moan out Even's name with a string of curse words.

"I know I said you can be loud but you need to be a little quieter, babe. please." Even said. Isak was too dazed out to give any recognition to what Even was saying as he yelled louder at his boyfriend hitting his prostate.

"Even, make me cum. Fuck." He groaned as he clenched his eyes shut to cope with the feeling of Even hitting his prostate. 

"Even!" Even heard his name being called not from the person he wanted it to be from. It sounded like his mom was downstairs and hoping she was calling for a reason other than a noise complaint. Even covered Isak's mouth as he continued to fuck him as Isak let out soft and pleasurable moans. 

"Yes?" He called back. He awaited a response and luckily did not hear one but kept his hand covering Isak's mouth. "This feels good?"

Isak with half lidded eyes, nodded back and moved Even's hand from his mouth to let out a breath he was holding. Even then suddenly heard a knock on his door, "Yes?" He answered as he stopped the movement of his hips.

Isak turned Even's face away from the door and back to him, "Dont stop please. I'll be quiet." Even wouldn't trust Isak to be quiet during sex if his life depended on it. He covered his mouth himself and picked back up his thrusts. 

"Can you open the door?" He heard his mom ask.

"Im kind of busy at the moment." He choked out hesitantly.

He was responded with silence. "Um okay. Well, we'll chat later but you guys need to be quiet, okay? Or stop. I mean it, Even."

"Okay, mom. Bye." He replied urging her to leave.  When silence was among them, he looked back down at Isak who's eyes were tearing up. He pulled his hand away from his mouth, "Are you okay?" 

He nodded, "I just really need to cum and was trying to hold out until she left."

"You can now." Even encouraged as he stroked Isak's dick before he was cumming in seconds, biting his lip roughly to confine his loud moans.

"I'm going to cum soon." Even warned. Isak tightened his legs around Even's waist, "Inside of me."  He encouraged as he leaned up to kiss Even lovingly and sensually as he released inside of him.

He collapsed on top of Isak, pulling out gently to get rid of the condom. He kissed Isak's cheek and buried his face in his neck, "10 minutes rest then I have to go talk to my mom."

Isak nodded and cuddled his boy to rest for the time being.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst is my weakness.

Even detached himself from a sleeping Isak as he crawled out from the bed and headed towards the stairs to confront his mom about this unnecessarily awkward moment. 

He saw his parents chatting, drinking tea and awkwardly walked up to them,  "Halla" He spoke up.

Even wasn't expecting his dad in this conversation too which just makes this entire thing 2068 times worst then he would have expected. 

"Where's Isak?" His mom asked. 

"Sleeping"

"Well, I wanted to talk to both of you so get him down here. " she insisted. 

"Mom, he's tired. Im not waking him up. "

"Well maybe if you weren't having sex in our house,  he wouldn't be too exhausted now do as your mom says, Even" his dad said, turning back to his wife. 

Even rolled his eyes and walked upstairs and opened his door, seeing his boy peacefully sleeping. Even climbed into the bed, lightly shaking Isak, "baby, wake up." After calling him several times,  he groaned upon opening his eyes, "Time to wake up already?"

Even shook his head,  "Its only been like 20 minutes since you went to sleep. Mom wants to talk to you. "

"To me? Why? Did she talk to you already?" Isak asked.

Even shook his head again,  "she wanted both of us there. "

"Oh god" He replied as he got out of bed to put on some of Even's pajamas to cover his naked body as they both headed towards their death. 

As they walked in the living room, Even heard Isak mutter a, "Oh fuck, your dad is talking with us too?" 

"Its okay." He whispered back as they sat down on the couch and his parents stopped their private conversation. 

"I just wanted to know what made you think it was okay to sleep with your boyfriend in my house?" She asked Even. "And you." She said redirecting her attention to Isak, "I invite you over for dinner and you don't think it's disrespectful to do that in someone else's house."

Isak's eyes widened at her tone and immediately defended himself, "I told Even I didn't want to do it in your house because you guys are here but he--" His voice quieted down, "he just convinced me."

"Look mom." Even chimed in. "It"s not Isak's fault. I dont get why you wanted him to come down here too, my sex life is really none of your business."

"You're in my fucking house, Even. Don't tell me whats my business under my roof." She spat back as her husband told her to breathe and massaged her shoulders to calm her down. Isak was curling into Even, feeling so uncomfortable in this situation as Even placed his hands on Isak's knee. 

"Even, you need to understand your mother and listen to her instead of being rude. You never sleep at home and the one time you do, you have to do this. The one night, Even. And on top of that, you guys weren't even trying to be subtle about it."

"I'm sorry, okay? I dont know what you want me to say." He replied. "I tried to get him to be quiet, it wasn't working."

Isak looked up at Even incredulously, "Dont blame this on me, I told you in the first place that we shouldn't have done it because you know how I am and you didn't care." Isak shout whispered. 

"Well it didnt take much convincing on your part either, Isak." Isak shook his head and separated himself from Even annoyingly waiting for his parents to finish this terrible conversation. "Come on, dont be mad.  Im just being honest." He said as he rubbed his back softly as Isak pushed him off. 

"Are you guys being safe? Have you gotten tested at all? Especially you,  Even."

"Especially me? Dad, stop. I got tested after Sonja, I'm fine and yes, we're safe. All the time." He replied as Isak held his hand on his cheeks to hide his blushing face as his elbows rested on his knees. "And you, Isak?" Even's dad asked.

"Even is the only person I've slept with so no, I haven't." Isak answered. "Well you should, just in case." He calmly replied.

"I know as gay men, you dont have to worry about pregnancy, but that doesn't mean you can go without contraception, okay?"

Even sighed and nodded, "I know that."

"Isak, how do your parents feel that you two are having sex?" Even's mom asked. 

Isak shrugged, "They're not really in my life like that. I told you guys I dont live with them so they don't really know. But I mean it's not really their place to care because I rarely see them anyway." He answered as his mom nodded in response. 

"I just want you guys to be safe and respectful. You are never allowed to do that in my house, that is why you go to Isak's house, do you understand?" Both boys nodded in response. 

"Are we free to go?" Isak asked and they nodded as Isak stormed upstairs without waiting for Even. 

"Get the boy a gag for christ's sake." His dad playfully muttered to Even as the boy headed back up the stairs.

Even walked in to see Isak tearing off his pajamas and putting on his outside clothes, "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Im leaving." He said as he continued to get dressed and get his stuff together, not looking in Even's direction once.

Even told hold of his forearms stopping  Isak from moving as the younger boy looked up at him, "What?" He asked.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Im not sleeping with you after that shit you pulled, making it seem like it was my fault." Isak replied.

"You were acting like it was all my fault, not saying anything. It was both of us and we both should be to blame. You wanted this too." Even insisted.

"No, I fucking didn't, Even. I told you since I got here, that we shouldn't do it in your parent's house. And you didn't fucking listen. And after turning me on and grinding your dick on top of me, what the fuck was I supposed to do? Say no after that?" He asked raising his brows in question. "That was fucking low, Even. They are your parents, they'll get over it with you, now they'll think this is my fault and I'm some kind of sex crazed maniac. You were supposed to help me." He sighed and he grabbed his bag, about to head out the door.

Even took the bag from his hand, "Look, Im sorry baby. I guess I was trying to lower the blow on me and put it on both of us but I get that was wrong and Im sorry. I didn't know it was that bad when I was saying it but I get that now and Im sorry and I should have listened to you. Can you please just stay the night?" He begged pouting his lips. "I love you." He said as he gave Isak puppy dog eyes.

Isak lovingly rolled his eyes, "Fine." He took off his outside clothes and stripped out of it all before climbing into Even's bed. Even took off all his clothes and climbed into bed next to his boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Im sorry baby." He said kissing his cheeks. 

"You know I never meant to throw you under the bus." Isak nodded and gave Even an eskimo kiss. "Might just listen to my dad and get you a gag for next time." He joked.

Isak laughed and playfully pushed Even away, "Shut up." He laughed burying his face in his neck, "You're on thin ice for the next couple of days." Even nodded and cuddled his boy, "I'll abide by your rules, Isak."


End file.
